conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis (SWM)
Please note that this page is a crossover between the Ugius- and Artemis worlds of User:Super Warmonkey. Artemis (then known as Aertae Maes) was a demigod who is believed to have lived in the mythological realm of Ugius during what theological historians refer to as the Era of Finalization, around one million years ago. Artemis is the principal deity connecting the various faith groups (the Artemisic faiths) within the the Artemis solar systems and widely recognized as the father of Imeil, Eono and Dilo. The transition of Aertae Maes from a demigod to a deity happened with his most notable action: the creation of several habitable planets within the solar system and sending humans from Ugius there, to live peacefully apart, as a way to end the Perpetual War between the races. This act which is highly recorded in ancient scriptures, made of Aertae Maes the God of Creation, and thus the highest deity. His sons, Imeil, Eono, and Dilo respectively, also inherited some of their father's abilities and subsequently became gods themselves. Imeility is today the largest religion throughout the United Federation. Aertae Maes was first mentioned in the Prophecy of Arckrum (who is considered to have been Aertae Maes' uncle), as a young boy from the ancient city of Lyrasia. His family was of generally poor origins, excluding the fact that his grandfather was a renown mage in the court of the Emperor (in the land of Indand). His father, Dallel Maes, died early during Aertae's childhood, and his mother was executed during his young adulthood for experimenting with black magic. Aertae, however, was more interested in swordsmanship and ended up being one of the Emperor's "Kingsguard" (an elite unit assigned to protect the Emperor). For his grandfather's fame, however, the Emperor commissioned Aertae to call on the gods (during that era, "Congregationism" - the Halo, the Head and the Helper) to bestow immortality upon him (the Emperor). Aertae, not wanting an already oppressive leader to gain so much power, made contact with the gods and "on his knees", begged them to spare the people of Indand from the Emperor. Subsequently, it is reported, the gods gave certain powers to Aertae, to act as the guardian of the people of Ugius and to ensure harmony. When this happened, the Prophecy recorded it as a curse, as Aertae was no longer mortal (thus, no longer human), and could no longer follow his dream of being a warrior. Aertae remained in Indand for hundreds of years, battling evil forces and saving millions of people. For his actions, he became deified by the people and worshiped, even though he himself did not want to be. Subsequently, he "retired" from public life and isolated himself in the freezing mountains of the Pale; only coming out to battle demons and dragons and leaving immediately afterward. However, when the Perpetual War broke out and scores of people started dying, Aertae was forced to commission the help of black magic and other forbidden elements to end the conflict. By doing this, he drained himself of all his power and immorality to create several "more uguisae" (more habitable worlds) in their solar system, and jettisoned the different races to their own planets. Aertae as well as Ugius disappeared thereafter. He became the God of Creation and sent his sons to watch over humanity. The story of Artemis is the most widespread theory of how humans came to develop concurrently and independently of one another, although many new age scientists remain skeptical. Category:The Artemis System Category:Crossovers